


Her Name Is Jane

by WonderfullyWonderingAlone59



Category: Queliot - Fandom, The Magicians
Genre: Awkward, Cats, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 05:46:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14372196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfullyWonderingAlone59/pseuds/WonderfullyWonderingAlone59
Summary: Quentin owns a cat rescue and Eliot comes in to try to adopt his favorite cat, Jane.





	Her Name Is Jane

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this with a prompt from el-and-q on tumblr.

It was a warm summer day and Quentin was enjoying playing with his favorite kitten, Jane. Ever since he began working at the cat rescue he’s felt more like himself and like he can relax. There’s something about those fuzzy little creatures that just gets to him. Typically a very anxious person, Jane can always help him focus. He’s been very picky about finding her forever home, it has to be perfect. He wants all the cats to find wonderful and safe homes but Jane is the one he’s attached to. She can’t go with just anyone. He sits and pets her beautiful black and white fur and smiles at her. She stares up at him with loving eyes. He wishes he could just take her home himself but the apartment he lives in won’t allow it. 

A man was coming to be interviewed to possibly take her home today and Q was feeling very anxious about it. His name is Eliot and when Q talked to him on the phone he sounded nice enough, but face to face would be another story. 

He went about feeding the cats and talking to them and catching up on some paperwork that he should’ve done the night before, also making a mental note to himself to get some groceries since all he has in the fridge at home was ketchup and milk. Three o’clock came rolling around and a voice starltled him from a daydream while he was sitting at his desk, staring out a window. “Huh? What?” He looked up and saw a tall, handsome man smiling down at him. Like usual, Q, being anything but professional, looks like he has no idea what is going on. “My name is Eliot. I’m here to interview about the black and white cat on your website.” Finally gathering himself, Q replies, “Oh. Right! Eliot. Yes. I’m Quentin. Um..welcome?” Eliot smiles and tries to hold in a small laugh at the awkward talk coming from the smaller man. He was kind of cute. In a nerd way. He replies, tilting his head, “Is that a question?” Embarrassed, Q puts a hand though his hair and says “No! I meant, welcome! Follow me and we’ll get started.” He takes the tall stranger down the hall to one of the rooms and they sit down. “Ok, um, first of all, have you owned any pets before?” Smiling again, Eliot says, “Yes. Three cats and a dog. Not all at once.” Quentin picks up a piece of paper with questions and reads the next one. “Are you able to give a pet the time and attention it deserves?” Eliot studies him, making him nervous. Why was he suddenly so nervous? He’s done this numerous times. Too many to count. Is it because it’s Jane? “Absolutely. I haven’t had a pet in awhile and I think it’s the perfect time. I live alone. Most times the quietness at night is maddening. It would be nice to have a companion.” Q knew all about loneliness. He battles it daily. “Right. Ok, so, do you have the financial stability to keep a pet up to date with shots and buying food?” It seemed like a silly question. This guy seems perfectly fine. His smile lights up the room. There’s also somehing mysterious about him. Not in a bad way, though. Something about him made Q want to know more about him. For his own interest. “Oh yes. I do quite well for myself, not to brag, but, I guess I am.” He can see Q fidgeting with his hands. He seems nervous. “Ok. That’s great. The only other thing really is we’ll see how her chemistry with you is. Oh and I will need to run a background check just to make sure I’m not sending a cat off with a crazy person. I mean, not that you’re crazy or anything, you don’t look crazy, it’s just something I have to do...for...the cats. It will only take 15 minutes.” Eliot is again trying to hold back a laugh. He bites his bottom lip and says, “That’s fine. I understand.” Q stands up and gestures towards the door. “If you want to follow me I’ll take you to see her.” 

The two men walk down the hall to another room. Quentin tells him to have a seat while he goes to get Jane. As he’s taking her out of her cage, he’s mentally kicking himself for sounding like a rambling idiot. What is his problem? He cuddles Jane up to his chest and instantly feels better. She rubs her head on his chin. He takes a minute to collect himself and finally heads back to the room Eliot is in. He gasps as soon as he sees Jane. “She’s even more beautiful in person. I can’t believe it.” Q looks down at her purring against his chest and kisses her on the head. “Jane, this is Eliot. Will you go say hello?” He waits a few seconds and then hands her towards Eliot, who takes her and immediately snuggles her in his arms. It hurts more than he thought to see her in someone else’s arms. Knowing he will never see her again probably after today. Fuck. Don’t cry. Jane sniffs Eliots nose and licks his chin. She likes him. Dammit. She likes him. Q starts fidgeting with his hands again. Eliot notices and asks, “Is everytbing ok?” Shocked, replies, “Yeah! I...it’s just...Jane has been good to me the last few months since she’s been here. I’ve always felt a connection to her. I always knew this day would come. It’s bittersweet. Hey, stay here and get to know her and I’ll go run the background check.” He walks back to the front office, happy to not have any other customers at the moment. His mind is a jumbled mess. Eliots eyes and smile are stuck in his head. That man is beautiful. That’s why he’s nervous. He shakes his head to clear it. 

A few minutes later he returns with a few papers and sees Jane and Eliot playing some toys. It makes him happy to see her like this. “Good news! You’re not a criminal! If Jane is the one you’re settled on then we can go up front and fill out the paperwork. Unless you want to go back and see the other cats?” Eliot smiles and picks Jane up and looks at her adoringly. “No, she’s the one. I knew it the moment I laid eyes on her.” They walk up front and Q hands Eliot the necessary paperwork to fill out. While he does that Q holds Jane up to his face and kisses her. He’s going to miss her so much but this is good. One less homeless cat. He gathers up a few of her favorite toys, a blanket from her cage, and a bag of food and treats to take home. When Eliot is finished with the paperwork he hands it to Quentin and smiles. He takes it and goes over it, making sure nothing is left out. Everything is good to go. He hands everything to Eliot and takes another minute with Jane, saying goodbye. This is really the last time he’ll ever see her. He kisses her head one last time before handing her to the tall, dark and handsome man in front of him. Eliot looks him in the eyes and smiles, “I just have one question.” Q nervously smiles back and says, “Sure. Ask away.” After a short pause, Eliot says, “Would it be strange of me to ask for your phone number?” Q stares back at him in disbelief. Is this really happening? “I mean, if you’d want to hang out sometime. Maybe grab a drink? Or coffee? Chat about...cats?” Q can’t hide the huge smile forming on his face. He tucks his hair behind his ears and says, “That sounds nice. Let’s do it.” 

FIN.


End file.
